Power saws are useful for quickly and efficiently cutting a workpiece, such as construction lumber, molding and other items. A common type of power saw is a circular saw which, in the hand-held version, includes a saw housing provided with a handle and a foot plate that engages the workpiece to support the circular saw during a cut. In a typical hand-held circular saw, the user must carefully guide the saw along a cut line marking, or in some instances guide the foot plate along a straight edge supported on the workpiece. Needless to say this approach requires a great deal of skill to make an accurate and clean cut.
Circular saws are also often used to create mitered cuts, such as for creating various jointed surfaces in a workpiece. One particularly problematic joint cut is for contoured decorative molding, such as crown molding, which requires a compound angle cut. Even with various guide accessories, making the cut with a hand-held circular saw is difficult and cumbersome. Moreover, even positioning the saw for the cut can be time-consuming and frustrating to the home do-it-yourselfer and seasoned craftsman alike.
A system for facilitating the set-up and use of a hand-held power tool would be very beneficial for all construction projects.